


What Time Has Given Us (Podfic)

by therealmnemo



Series: Fenris/M!Hawke Podfics [3]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Comfort, Lyrium Poisoning, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, end of life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 23:40:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6134061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therealmnemo/pseuds/therealmnemo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the author: I've seen people in the tag talking about a future where Fenris' markings disintegrate and slowly poison him and it's all very traumatic and sad, and I saw specific posts of people saying they don't want that at all even a little bit, and neither do I... that being said... (tags for all the angst you can imagine in a fic like this)</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Time Has Given Us (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [What Time Has Given Us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6138816) by [FoxNonny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxNonny/pseuds/FoxNonny). 



> Updated to reflect new AO3 linked original story.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr!
> 
> main blog: [therealmnemo](http://therealmnemo.tumblr.com/) \- where I reblog practically anything but mostly Dragon Age  
> creative blog: [mnemosyneawrites](http://mnemosyneawrites.tumblr.com/) \- where all my fics, drabbles, drawings, and podfics live and take [prompts](http://mnemosyneawrites.tumblr.com/promptme)  
> anders and fenris blog: [teambluandangry](http://teamblueandangry.tumblr.com/) -Positive Art, Fanfiction, Headcanons, and Character Analysis for Fenris, Anders, and any ship they sail.  
> 


End file.
